1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device and method of transferring power between rechargeable batteries that may be used in Electric Vehicles (EVs) and an energy distribution network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
EV batteries may be charged from an energy distribution network, the energy distribution network is sometimes referred to as the energy grid. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,642,270 and 7,590,472 as well as US patent applications 2008/0203973 entitled INTERACTIVE BATTERY CHARGER FOR ELECTRIC VEHICLE and 2009/0021213 entitled METHOD FOR PAY-PER-USE, SELF-SERVICE CHARGING OF ELECTRIC AUTOMOBILES address various methods and apparatus of recharging EV batteries, however, each one of these references suffers from one or more disadvantages.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an improved system to transfer energy between the power distribution network and a rechargeable battery.